Mistletoe
by icecountry
Summary: A little Christmastime fic. Happy and fluffy. McKayWeir.


Mistletoe  
by Noelle

Rating: PG

Category: Romance, Fluff, Holiday cheese

Pairing: McKay/Weir

A/N: Written for my stargatesanta secret santa, Bonster. :)

* * *

Rodney thought he must be the luckiest man alive. He usually wouldn't be able to convince a cute blonde to give him a kiss under the mistletoe. He usually wouldn't be able to also convince cute brunettes, redheads, and those wearing hats. 

Rodney grinned after ending a kiss with Dr Simpson, who giggled before taking another swig of her Athosian ale and walking back towards the rest of the group who were drunkenly dancing in the center of the mess hall. "Things are definitely going my way," he said to himself.

"Having a good time?" a voice came up beside him.

"Yes, a wonderful time," Rodney replied smugly, turning towards the new arrival. "Elizabeth, you didn't happen to notice my mistletoe hat, did you?"

Elizabeth's eyes traveled up to the contraption on top of his head, which held a few branches of leaves with red berries that they had found growing on the mainland, dangling above Rodney's face. She raised an eyebrow. "You know what John said to me?"

Rodney shrugged. "What's that?"

"'Sometimes I don't know whether to praise McKay's brilliance or fear for his loose grip on sanity.' I wasn't sure what he meant until just now." Elizabeth smiled at him, amused.

Rodney straightened his shoulders. "He _wishes_ he could have thought this up."

"Oh, I'm sure," Elizabeth replied. "So just how many women have you kissed tonight?"

Rodney looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, I'm not quite sure," he said. Leaning against a wall, he turned towards the group of people in the middle of the room. Elizabeth leaned next to him. He started pointing to various women in the crowd. "Her, her, definitely her. Oh, haven't gotten to her yet, she's next on the list. Her, and her, and her-"

"Alright, Rodney, you've made your point." Elizabeth rolled her eyes a little and suppressed a grin. She'd come to expect such behavior from Rodney, and while once upon a time she would have found it annoying or immature, after getting to know the man, she couldn't find it anything but endearing. The days, weeks, and months she spent in Atlantis had grown long, and she found that Rodney's quirky personality and humor had made her feel less insane.

"Jealous?" Rodney avoided her eyes and smirked to himself.

"Yeah, right," she replied with a short laugh. "Someone ought to wipe that smirk off your face."

"There's only one way to accomplish that tonight, Elizabeth." Rodney turned towards Elizabeth and tapped his lips expectantly.

"_No,_" she said firmly, shaking her head to emphasize the point. Rodney just stared at her with his impish green eyes. "No!" she shouted. He kept staring at her until she started laughing. "You don't take a hint very well."

"Like this is news?" Rodney replied.

"Fine. _One_ kiss," she said.

"Really?" Rodney blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected her to fold so easily, or at all.

"Yes. And don't waste your one chance." Elizabeth positioned herself in front of him.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you will not regret this. Be sure to tell me if you become suddenly light-headed or hear opera." Rodney began to lean closer to her.

"Rodney, you are so insufferable-" Elizabeth was cut off by Rodney's lips on her own. They shared a kiss; chaste at first, but then deeper as their tongues met. Rodney's hands were on her hips, and Elizabeth found the overall situation quite comfortable, and could have stayed there for a while longer if it hadn't been for the whistles coming from a few feet away. The two quickly broke apart to see John and Aiden smiling innocently at them.

Elizabeth shook her head and turned back to Rodney. "Well, we've supplied enough ammo for the rumor mill for at least a month."

He raised an eyebrow. "Want to give them even more to talk about?"

"Maybe if you play your cards right," Elizabeth replied, smiling mischievously. As she walked back towards the party, Rodney's eyes traveled down her back to her ass, which he thought was in exceptionally fine form tonight and wondered how it might feel in his hands.

"Oh yeah," Rodney said to himself, following Elizabeth. "Definitely the luckiest man alive."


End file.
